


On The Edge

by EspadaIV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Edging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Het Anal, Lemon, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddle, Pining, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome, hair brush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Fucking Nyx... Fucking Cindy... Crowe just wanted to come.





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).



The Glaive thought there would be some oral; maybe some finger fucking. She hadn't expected the blonde to pull out a sizeable strapon. The woman smiled at her, her mouth too wide.

The panting in the room was loud in her ears. Bodies slapped together. Crowe hoped that everyone surrounding the Hammerhead was fast asleep because she couldn't hold back a moan as the fake cock slid back into her body at an angle which hit her G-spot.

"Oh…"

"Ya like that?"

The Glaive had to keep her eyes from rolling back in her head at the twangy-voiced question.

It was really by accident how she met the mechanic. It was on a scouting mission out in Leide when she met the spunky blonde. It only took one or two more trips before a bottle of vodka passed between them. Cindy bit her lip and smiled. Crowe thought it was cute. Crowe couldn't help but follow Cindy with her eyes. The blonde had a beautiful smile and a lovely shape. Crowe had smiled, thinking how nice it would be to kiss her lips and caress her body. The next round of drinks came and Crowe found Cindy kissing her neck and the blonde's hands on her tits. Nyx had to be a spoilsport, walking in on the scene.

The other woman giggled as Crowe hurriedly got herself together. The small blonde slipped a piece of paper into her hands before she left. Nyx tried to broach the subject of what happened and what he had seen on their way back to Insomnia. He kept hounding her about it throughout the week.

"Shut the fuck up, Nyx!" Crowe yelled as they trained. "So what if I had another woman's tongue shoved down my throat!"

"Didn't know you were into that, Birdy," came the snarky-ass reply.

Crowe put the other Glaive on his ass then stalked away, slipping into the locker room. She peeled her gear off and stowed it into her cubby before grabbing her towel. She walked into the shower area, cranking the heat on the knobs. If Nyx wanted a hot shower, too damn bad.

She washed herself well, a hand moving between her legs as she stood, leaning against the tile wall.

Just thinking about Cindy and the way she had kissed her, sent pulses racing and tingles of pleasure down her spine. Those small hands had groped her in all the right places. Cindy's fingers had made quick targets of her nipples, pinching and pulling them, rolling the nubs until she had whimpered.

Fucking Nyx.

He had to barge into the garage, leaving Crowe frustrated and keyed up. He seemed to know exactly when she was on the brink of orgasm because he always interrupted her.

_"Crowe, it's time to train!"_

_"Crowe, wanna go get some food with us?"_

_"Crowe! Get your ass out here! We're going to get drunk!"_

It wasn't happening today. Since it was their weekend off, Crowe had plans. She was going to drive to out to Leide; to the Hammerhead. When she got there, she was going to get fucked.

 

_\- HEY CROWE! MAKE SURE YOU'RE READY BECAUSE I HAVE A BIG SURPRISE FOR YOU :)_

 

That text message made her smile. Cindy and Crowe had already made the plans. It was going down… Well, someone was going down. They were going to grab some dinner. There was going to be a beer or two. Cindy had hinted at some romance in her texts.

Crowe snorted. Romance? Nah, she just wanted an orgasm that would shatter her world into tiny pieces. She didn't care how she got it. Male. Female. Both at the same time.

The female Glaive had to wonder what the mechanic had in store for her.

* * *

 

_\- MAKE SURE YA GET HERE ON TIME ;)_

 

* * *

 

The wind blew past Crowe, whistling as she left Insomnia behind her. She wished she could feel the wind whip at her hair but safety was a priority rather than the feeling of freedom. It took about an hour to get to the garage. When the woman pulled into the parking lot of the Hammerhead, Crowe parked the bike into a space at the edge of the lot next to a supply truck.

She swung her leg off the bike, taking off the helmet, shaking her head. Crowe hadn't put her hair up after finishing her shower and getting ready, so her hair fell in waves down her shoulders and back. She had dressed simply in a pair of dark denim jeans, a black tank top, her trusty leather jacket and black boots. Crowe wasn't a girly girl. She had never had an affinity for dresses, hairbows, baby dolls, makeup or anything remotely feminine.

A love of adrenaline, taking risks, and working with her hands was her passion. She looked at her phone. She was two minutes late.

Fuck.

Oh well. Cindy would just have to deal with it, Crowe thought as she walked towards the huge open bay door. When the dark-haired woman's eyes adjusted to the dim interior of the garage, she saw the curly-haired blonde's legs under a truck. Crowe was used to seeing slightly tanned legs and white boots but instead, she was greeted by tight black jeans and a pair of dark boots.

A smile played over Crowe's face as she admired the other woman's legs. Crowe wasn't exclusively attracted to women. She liked whatever caught her eye and Cindy had caught her eye. A couple of other people had caught her eye too but she didn't want to give Nyx an ego boost. The bastard was already cocky enough.

He teased her enough.

Besides, Crowe would never mix business and pleasure. It never ended up being a good thing. Drama ensued, people got mad. She didn't need that stress.

The sound of the rollerboard skimming over the concrete floor broke Crowe from her thoughts and she had to hold back a whistle as Cindy stood up, her torso bare but tits covered up by that orange bikini top.

A pulse of heat went between Crowe's legs. Yeah, she needed to get fucked.

"Well, hey there Crowe! You're late," Cindy quipped, wiping her hands on a rag which she stuck in her back pocket.

Crowe just tipped her head at the other woman. "You done for today? Ready to have some fun?"

Cindy just smiled. "Tell you what, Crowe," the twang evident in her tone, "We are going to have dinner. We are going to have a couple of drinks and then I might take you back to my place and I might drive you over the edge. So be a good girl."

Be a good girl? Hah!

It was on the tip of her tongue to scoff at the other woman's words but Crowe couldn't open her mouth with how the flames of lust went through her body. People assumed she was a dominant partner just because she could and would bust balls. That was not the case. Behind that hard facade, Crowe wanted someone else to take charge and it was clear that this tiny blonde woman was going to do just that.

"Sit pretty while you can and I'll be right back," Cindy smirked at her before she retreated into the office of the garage.

Crowe let out a slow exhale as she looked around for a place to sit. There wasn't really anywhere in the garage to sit so she remained standing. Cindy came out of the office a few minutes later with a sleeveless white t-shirt covering her red bikini top and slipping her phone into her pocket.

Cindy continued to smirk at the female Glaive. "C'mon let's go over to the Takka's. He's got some decent food."

Over plates of Leiden Jambalaya and bottles of cold beer, Cindy flirted while Crowe maintained a passive expression on her face. The blonde was probably thought she was the boss but couldn't really take charge. She seemed to be like that. The kind openness that her body seemed to radiate and the smile spoke of that. The only thing that screamed that Cindy wasn't a soft sort of woman was the dark marks of oil stains on her hands and the scars there.

When they both had a couple of bottles of beer in them, Cindy suggested they start the next part of their little get together.

"Yeah? Where's that at?"

"I rented the caravan for the night!"

 

* * *

 

The two women entered the rented space, and Crowe looked around. It was decent digs for the night. It was a modest space. Besides, they were only there for one purpose and that was to fuck. The Glaive knew this.

She turned around and slid her hands into the pockets of her jeans, looking at Cindy while the blonde locked the flimsy door. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Cindy asked. The woman smirked as she went around, closing the curtains and blinds. "You want another beer? I already stocked the place before you got here."

"I'm good," Crowe replied.

"I bet you are."

What did the blonde mean by that? Crowe raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak but found herself pinned against the wall with Cindy's hand over her mouth.

"You were late. That requires punishment. You also disobeyed me when I told you to sit pretty. Another punishment. You sassed off to me. Another," Cindy stated in a raw tone that made Crowe's heart beat faster. She was sure the blonde could feel and hear it.

A hunger yearned inside of Crowe as the woman spoke in her ear, lips moving against the sensitive skin. It was then that Cindy took her hand away from Crowe's mouth and grabbed her ass. "You have a nice ass. It deserves to be spanked."

The whimper was soft but Crowe found herself nodding, struggling to find a retort to Cindy's comment. She wanted to reach up and grabbed Cindy's face so that their lips could meet; the dark-haired female had an inkling that if she did this, Cindy would add another punishment on top of the infractions that she had against her.

What was this punishment anyway?

Why would Crowe go along with this?

Because this is what she wanted.

She wanted someone to take charge and lord over her even if it was during a bout of hot, dirty sex.

"C'mon Crowe," Cindy coaxed. "You look like you want to say something to me."

As Crowe's head whipped back and forth. "No," she answered.

"No what?"

"No Cindy."

The smirk on her face grew bigger. "That's not how you address me. Another."

Shit.

As the other woman pulled away, Crowe sagged against the wall. She was so keyed up and ready for this. It was almost unbearable.

"You coming?"

Coming? She hoped to the Six that she would be.

Gods she was horny. No. She was passed that point. What Crowe was feeling surpassed horniness. A fire was igniting her body, slowly burning and consuming her. Cindy approached her, hands reaching out, caressing the pert nipples pushing through her tank top.

The dark haired woman whimpered as small hands closed over her breasts, thumbs and forefingers pinching the sensitive nubs, squeezing them.

Fuck.

Cindy knew how to turn someone on just by fondling their tits. Crowe felt every touch as the sensation went from her chest to her pussy.

"Enjoying yourself?" Cindy asked, one hand drifting lower.

Crowe felt her walls pulse and heat pool as delicate fingers brushed over the seam of her jeans before cupping the area. The mechanic could probably fell how damp the fabric was.

"Ooooh, someone is eager."

"Hnnngh, shut up," Crowe muttered. All it would take was two fingers sliding into her wet depths to set off a catastrophic orgasm that would destroy her completely, rendering her useless for hours. She had been teetering on the edge of something for weeks now. She needed relief.

Cindy was well on her way of taking Crowe down that road at top speed.

Clothes were shed, making fabric puddles on the floor. Cindy stopped Crowe from removing her panties.

"I like them," was all the blonde said on the matter.

The two women collapsed on the bed ass first with Cindy falling between Crowe's thighs. The pressure was delicious as it mounted in Crowe's abdomen. Then it was gone just as she felt her muscles started tensing. She was almost to an orgasm.

"What the fuck?"

"Are you sassing me again?" Cindy asked.

"No, I'm asking what the fuck?!" Crowe said.

"Edging. I bet with that pretty face you always get what you want," Cindy retorted with a smirk. "I'm going to keep doing that until I feel like you deserve to come."

Crowe's mouth fell open as she heard the blonde's words. Maybe this little lady did have a sadistic streak.

"Well Crowe, I think it's about time." Cindy looked as sweet and innocent as a peach as she reached into a bag that Crowe hadn't noticed before. The wide, flat hairbrush she pulled out was intimidating. This entire situation was exciting; the thrill sent shivers down her body.

What would it feel like? Would it be a painful sting, even through her panties? Would it be a playful slap?

"On your knees, bad girl."

Crowe's eyes lifted to Cindy's face. Oh shit. This was happening. Without any protests, the woman turned and stared down at the blanket beneath her.

"I'm going to show you who the boss is," the blonde cooed bringing that wood down on her hand with a sharp slap. "I'm going to show you that you want this. Maybe I should tie you down for this."

Crowe whimpered as she looked at Cindy from over her shoulder. If she struggled would there be more of this punishment? The crack sounded through the small space, bringing the almost naked female out of her thoughts

"What are you gonna do, Blondie? Spank me?" Crowe's eyes glinted with mischievous glee as Cindy put her knee on the bed. She knew she was taunting Cindy.

The thing that Crowe didn't know was that Cindy enjoyed this. It made her feel a sense of power knowing she was causing pleasure and pain; that she could deny and bring on an orgasm.

Smack!

The first hit on her cotton covered bottom was a surprise and Crowe yelped. "Shhhh, you've gotta be quiet Crowe. Won't want anyone to hear you making your panties wet."

"Hnnngh."

Crack.

"Oh."

Crowe's eyelids fluttered as Cindy brought that wooden hairbrush down on her ass again. How the fuck had she ended up face down on this caravan bed, hands fisting the sheets while Cindy knelt behind her? Her ass was stinging although the panties had cushioned the blows.

"I think you've had these on long enough."

The brush was placed on to the bed. Cindy's hands came up to grab the top of the fabric that covered Crowe's pussy and she yanked them down. A rough gasp left her as the panties raked over her sensitive and reddened ass cheeks.

When the panties were gone, Crowe noticed the brush was missing from the bed. Her body tensed as she heard the wood slice through the air. Crowe tried not to squirm or cry out. Cindy purred as she laid the brush to the side again before bringing her hand down on the bare flesh. How the fuck had she gone this long without feeling this exquisite pain? No one she had been with ever had the nerve or the audacity to spank her.

A moan ripped through the Glaive as Cindy pushed two fingers into Crowe's entrance, sliding in easily because of how wet she was. Another longer moan left Crowe as the other woman's thumb found her clit. It was obvious that Cindy knew how to please a woman.

It was all too much as Crowe got closer and closer to an orgasm only for Cindy to stop, retracting her hand repeatedly. Crowe's hands grabbed the blanket she had a death grip on, wanting to tear it in two as she tried fruitlessly to relieve the pressure she was feeling. It was frustrating. She wanted to lash out at something. She wanted to come so bad. These thoughts rolled through her mind as Cindy continued to spank Crowe with her hand until her ass was hot and starting to turn purple.

Crack.

Smack. Smack! Crackcrackcrack. Her body jerked and she squirmed to get some kind of release. There was none to be had though.

After about twenty minutes of this, Crowe lay on the surface of the bed, almost boneless. She didn't have the strength to hold herself up. She didn't register when Cindy left the bed and she didn't notice when the woman came back. She was in a haze from the sensations her body had felt.

"On your knees, Sweetie," Cindy murmured to her.

The dark-haired woman weakly complied and Cindy wormed her way under Crowe. The shaking woman felt a blunt object press against her entrance.

"Shhhh, I'm going to make it better Crowe. I'm going to make it all better." The slow thrust of Cindy's hip and her cock was torture. Crowe felt her orgasm approaching again, afraid that the blonde would snatch it away. "Okay!"

 

* * *

 

It was quiet in the caravan as Nyx stepped forward.

When he arrived at the trailer, Cindy told him to take most of his gear off, leaving on the tight leather pants and boots. She had instructed him to unbutton and unzip the trousers. He did that and then she told him to stand outside of the bedroom until she gave the word.

And when Cindy's voice rang out, Nyx opened the door.

He could feel his mouth going dry as he watched the blonde woman slowly fuck Crowe. He could see how Crowe's body parted and accepted that fake cock. She was fucking perfect the way the lips of her pussy hugged the length of it.

His eyes wandered over how Cindy's hands gripped Crowe's hips. He saw the state of his fellow Glaive's ass, the skin mottled with purple and red marks. He didn't do it but he wanted to help alleviate the pain. He wanted Crowe badly.

Nyx always wanted to bring it up but she had been so bitchy lately. He thought it was because of the war. When he had talked to Cindy, the woman said she was frustrated. That was when he admitted that he thought Crowe was a lesbian.

"Nah, she looks at you too much to like only women. She wants your dick just as bad." Cindy always seemed to know things like this.

"What about you?"

"Lesbian."

His boots thudded against the floor as he stepped towards the bed. He should have expected that surprised moan that escaped Crowe as he pressed his lips to her abused flesh. Lips trailed over those curved ass cheeks before moving up to her spine and back down, pausing to place a kiss and slip his tongue inside of the unoccupied hole.

"What the fuck?!" she gasped, chanting the words as he tongue fucked her ass as Cindy slowly drove into her pussy. It only took a few strokes before Cindy pushed Crowe's hips up and held them there, the female Glaive's body hovering just over the dildo.

Large, scarred hands came to hold her thighs as he buried his mouth in those wet folds, letting Crowe's juices soak into his skin. Nyx could taste her flavor, something he was sure he would never forget as his tongue plunged into her core to lap at her walls. He could hear Crowe's moans as his lips enclosed over her clit, tongue flicking over that nub of skin. Her hips were rocking onto his face.

Nyx was almost lost in Crowe's body when he heard Cindy. "You're gonna make her come and I ain't ready for that yet."

The male lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at Cindy. She had lifted her head to look at him over Crowe's shoulder. "She needs it. She wants it."

"I know she does but I want her to come on both of us."

The words sent blood flowing to his cock and Nyx had to adjust himself. The man stood up and looked down at the two women. Cindy just smiled at him. Crowe had her eyes closed as she trembled.

"Tell you what. I'm going to go get some water. I need some and it looks like Birdy here could use some too. Why don't you explain to her what you're doing here?" Cindy pushed Crowe to the side and left the bed, that fake cock bobbing as she walked, leaving Crowe and Nyx in that small bedroom together.

"Hero, what the fuck? Why? Why do you always have to walk in and ruin things?" Crowe asked in a defeated tone.

 

* * *

 

Crowe eyed Nyx before realizing she was naked and this man just had his mouth on her ass and in her pussy. She took a shuddering deep breath. The thought made her body pulse with need. She turned over on her back, knees bent. SHe couldn't help but notice his eyes were drawn to her thighs.

"See something you like?" Crowe asked.

"Yeah, but we should wait for our host," Nyx replied. "See I've been trying to catch your eye for a while. You never seemed interested."

Crowe rolled her eyes. "You're too cocky."

Nyx waved a hand and sat down on the bed beside Crowe before laying down next to her. The woman couldn't help but look at his groin where the erection was prominent and waiting.

"Cindy helped me plan this. She was going to butter you up to the idea of us going out, maybe getting dinner."

"Did your plans include sex?"

Nyx shook his head and Crowe's eyes were glued to his jawline. "Not at first but then Cindy said she had this idea she wanted to get you off and I could help. She can be persuasive," he answered. "Were you okay with what I was doing?"

"Mmhmm." Crowe couldn't deny that. She couldn't make a fuss about it. She had fantasized about Nyx enough to know she wanted him; Cindy too.

"Do you want to get fucked by us?" Nyx asked his mouth close to her ear. The question sounded like a growl. "How many weeks has it been since you've been able to come?"

Another whimper left her mouth. "Yes," she breathed. "Too long."

Cindy returned a moment later with a bottle of water for Crowe which she drank down. Then she was sandwiched between two bodies, hips rocking against both Cindy and Nyx. He had been gentle and caring as he slid his cock into her ass. Cindy had been affectionate and distracting as he did it, gently thrusting into her with the strapon

They both promised her orgasms. They both promised relief.

It didn't take long.

As her back arched, Crowe bit down on her lip but the scream still escaped with her body shaking. She could feel her pussy and ass clamp down on both Cindy and Nyx. With the way Nyx was pulsing, she would be right to guess he had come too. The breathing from all three of them was heavy and the bedroom of the caravan warm.

Hours passed by and Crowe found herself shattered over and over again by the blinding pleasure her lovers brought her over and over again. As Sunday's dawn approached, Crowe sighed, happy and relaxed as Nyx snuggled closer to on one side and Cindy idly played with her tit.

They made plans to do this again… After the treaty signing. Crowe looked back at Cindy, a shy smile graced her mouth while her cheeks flushed pink. She looked at Nyx, her face growing hotter.

"Come, my knight; we have to get back," Crowe said.

Nyx smiled at Crowe before he loaded her bike into the back of the truck he had borrowed to get out to the Hammerhead. He was lucky to have Crowe at that moment. She was stunning out on the battlefield and in bed. He squeezed her hand after they both climbed into the cab of the truck.

None of them knew Crowe would be laying in a trash pile a week later with a bullet through her head.


End file.
